dragon_atlasfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons' Pool System
= Entering Dragons' Pool = The Dragons' pool feature unlocks after your character reaches level. 10. Click and enter through the Dragons' pool button on main interface. = Dragons’Pool Overview = You will find several buildings of different functions in Dragons' pool, which unlock when your character reaches higher levels. Click and enter buildings to find detailed functions. = Golden Dragon Lair = All of your dragons reside in the Golden Dragon Lair. Check here to find detailed info regarding your dragons. Click to select a dargon. The info will be presented on a card. Main info: Name: the name of dragon. Different color represents different quality. Quality: Quality has a huge effect on a Dragon's growth and skills, which could be rated as common(white), excellent(green), superior(blue), epic(purple), legendary(orange), immortal(red) Grades: Grades also affects a Dragon's growth and skills, which are divided into 7 grades(D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS) Evolution: Dragons have to evolve to continue upgrading when they reach a certain level. Features like Dragon Power and Resonance will only be activated when dragons reach a certain level. Experience: Only the dragon in battle can gain experience while other dragons gain experience via feeding. Stats: A Dragons' poolstats are affected by its level, quality, grade, evolution and blood. Dragon Breath: A dragon can use Dragon Breath in battle, which inflicts great harm to enemies. The damage of Dragon Breath will be raised when its skill level is upgraded. Dragon Power: Your avatar and mercs will gain Dragon Power bonus from the dragon in battle. The bonus of Dragon Power is also related to its skill level. You can select a dragon to join battle in Golden Dragon Lair. There can be only one dragon in battle. = Dragons have to evolve to continue upgrading when they reach a certain level. = Evolution consumes evolution stones. The amount and quality of evolution stone need changes according to different level. Evolution Example: = Dragonsoul Tower = Gain and raise your dragon to the required level. The card in Galley will then be activated. Every 5 cards in a row make a card-set. Collect all the 5 cards for a card-set to receive a card-set reward. = Resonance Canyon = When a dragon reaches level 20 and evolves into young dragon, it can perform Resonance with your avatar or mercs. Your character and mercs will have a stats bonus from your dragon’s Resonance, along with the bonus from Dragon Power of dragons in Resonance. Each dragon can only perform Resonance with one character. = Soul Altar = Sacrifice two dragons of the same quality to raise the grade of a dragon. A higher grade dragon for sacrificing brings higher success rate in upgrading. Sacrifice four dragons to upgrade a dragon’s quality. All five dragons must be rated at S or above. The success rate of quality upgrading is 100% = Awakening Temple = Upgrade the blood of dragons to receive a stat bonus. The bonus works on all of your dragons. Awakening consumes bloodstones and has a certain success rate. Quote: Dragon Atlas is still in testing now. All the messages above is for reference only.